


Bram and Simon on the Upbeat

by gaytriforce



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Book canon compliant, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Smut, M/M, Mainly Simon’s pov, Martin Addison is not was not and will not be redeemed, Multi, Musical References, POV switch, Possible smut, Rating is going to change to explicit, Send suggestions, Smut, gay lmao, i hate Martin Addison, leah and Abby smut, let me know if you want smut, martin Addison is a lil bitch, martin addison getting hit by a bus smut, top bram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Bram and Simon live it up in college while Abby and Leah work out their relationship and what it takes to make these things work. Martin Addison can eat a bag of dicks, he didn’t get accepted to any colleges and is living alone in Georgia because even his parents wouldn’t take him in.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the introduction to what will hopefully be a pretty long fic, might be slow burn if someone wants smut. Please please PLEASE let me know if you want smut and what pairings, in the comments or dm me on Instagram @slutforklance. I will change the rating and tags if I end up writing smut. Please enjoy the next chapter when it comes out, probably tonight.

Hi, I’m Simon.  
And I have one huge-ass secret.  
Not anymore, actually. Everyone knows I’m super gay. After coming to Haverford, I’ve been out and Bram and I are much more lenient on the PDA. He transferred after the first semester of freshman year, just couldn’t BEAR to be away from me. Kidding, I think he just got bored of Skype taking up all his computer battery. I missed him too, although I did get busy with some pictures of him once he figured out Snapchat. I missed him too much. We went from fingertips touching to holding hands, big, I know. But when you’re from Creekwood, Georgia, you’re not exactly used to doing things straight couples can do in public. All that really matters now is he’s here, and we’re about to start our sophomore year. As roommates, too, that’s one plus of being in a gay relationship. Alice and Nora know, but I don’t know how I’m going to tell my parents Bram and I will be changing and living in the same small apartment. And bathroom, now that we’re not freshman. Currently, we’re in Georgia with Leah and Abby and our families, but we’re about to set off back to Haverford. I really need to tell my parents about the form sharing before we go, they’ll come up to visit eventually, but my parents kinda make everything a big deal. They flipped out when Alice wanted to cut her hair, and basically thought I wanted to fuck Nick right after I came out. I suppose I’ll have to break the news subtly. 

————————————————————-

“Hey mom?”  
“Hold on Simon, I’m doing Facebook.”  
I cringe.  
“Okay honey, what’s up?”  
She puts down her phone and looks at me expectantly.  
“If you guys come to visit me and Bram at college, you’ll have to get a hotel room. There are two full beds but it won’t be comfortable. Alice could come and stay, but you guys wouldn’t have enough room and parents aren’t allowed anyways.” I wait.  
“But hon, if you have a roommate, you wouldn’t want to sleep in the same bed as another guy. How would Bram feel about that?”  
Uh oh.  
“Actually, Bram would be the other guy. We’re roommates. And sharing a bed.”  
Silence.  
“Oh honey, I’ll have to talk to your father about this. You and Bram may be eighteen, but that’s just not old enough. And we’ll have to enroll you in a sex ed class up near college-“  
“Mom. I’m an adult.”  
She looks up at me, and I can tell she wants to control things, but I can’t let her do that anymore.  
“Mom, it’ll be okay.”  
She hugs me and starts fake -mom-crying.  
“Now I have to baby Nora!”  
I laugh and hug my mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want smut or if I made any mistakes!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me on Instagram @slutforklance for requests or fan art!

I hugged my parents each in turn, and then Nora. “Don’t grow up without me, kid.” I say as I smile down at her. I’m short, but she’s even shorter. My mom is trying not to cry while Nora rambles on about something happening at school. I hug both Leah and Abby goodbye, then walk away with Bram.

Setting our bags down back at Haverford, we both sigh, exhausted. Bram laughs slightly at something on his phone, and I can’t help but smile, he’s adorable. The fact that he thinks he’s not adorable makes him all the more cute. I lean over and grab him in a kiss, and he pulls away and laughs. “Already? We just got back.” I giggle. “What can I say, I only had pictures of you from Snapchat while we were apart.” He reddens a little, I knew he relied on pictures of me too. We’d done stuff together in the past, but we still haven’t gone all the way. Bram’s mom would be proud of us for following her Every Time Including Oral rule. It was easy because we haven’t really done anything that requires a condom. Still, I find myself dreaming about him when he’s not here. If I’m being totally truthful, when he’s around too. I pull myself out of my thoughts and kiss him right under his jaw, my favorite little soft patch of skin. “Hi.” I say, smiling. “Hey.” He says smiling back. Then I kiss him. I thought I’d get used to the way kissing him makes me feel, but I don’t think I ever will. He deepens it, and I accidentally let out a moan. He pulls off and looks at me. “That was so hot.” He says, and I giggle a little bit at how primal his eyes look. He’s such a pure boy, but when he wants something, he takes control. I think of Elliot Smith songs, that’s how he makes me feel. So alive and happy and full of emotion. I pull myself out of my thoughts again to realize that I’m hard, and o can tell he is too, he’s never been one to shy away from tight pants and shorts. I look at his calves, so toned from soccer. We kiss again, hot and heavy, but not any less loving. He starts to pull my shirt off. “Is this okay?” He asks, eyes filled with worry. I answer by taking it the rest of the way off, but that’s not enough for him. He grabs my jaw and says “hey. Are you ready?” I nod and pull a small tube of lube out of my back pocket. He starts to take his shirt off, but right then my phone rings. “Ignore it.” I say, but he picks it up. “It’s your parents.” I groan and walk over to the corner of the small dorm, trying to ignore my raging boner. “Hey, mom, now’s not really a good time.” I say, uncomfortable, while Bram listens in the back. “You always have time for your mom! So we’re going to mail a package down with all the things you forgot, and some little amenities. Oh I’m putting Nora on, she wants to talk to you. Nora! Y’all to your brother!” She trails off. I look at Bram with my best “I’m sorry” look on my face. He gives me a mocking expression and starts to unpack. “Hey simon mom wants me to talk to you even though we just saw you like ten hours ago. *yawn* so I’m bored. Oh look, the food network is back up! Bye Si!” She hangs up. I walk up behind Bram and start rubbing his shoulders. “Sorry my mom is a cockblock, I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.” He gives me a little Bram-like smile and says “it’s okay, you can make it up to me after my tour tonight. Oh, I put that tube on the bedside table. Don’t move it. I have plans.” He walked away and left me stammering. That boy. I shake my head and look up to see him walking away, presumably to his student tour. I’m slightly mad at him for leaving me waiting, but I do enjoy the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me on Instagram @slutforklance for requests or fan art!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning in this one loves, not really though. If you don’t wanna see anything, please stop reading after Bram enters the dorm. You can contact me on Instagram @slutforklance or leave a comment here!

I sighed, checking the time. His tour was supposed to be over at seven, but it was almost seven thirty and he wasn’t back. I decided to Skype Abby and Leah to pass the time until he got back. “Wanna Skype?” I texted into a group chat with Abby and Leah. “Sure! I’ll call you.” Abby responded. I pulled out my laptop and sat on the bed with it in my lap as I answered the call from Abby.

“Hey, Si.” Abby said, looking comfy in bed with Leah, who just groaned a bit and put her head in her hands. I chuckled a bit, “well, someone’s happy to see me.” Abby smiled, planted a kiss on Leah’s forehead, and looked up. “She’s pretty sick an-“ Abby was cut off by Leah lifting her head up. “I’m NOT SICK- wait ow” she admitted defeat, collapsing on Abby. You’d find it funny, Leah and Abby were so different in size but Abby was the big spoon. 

“Where’s Bram? Your mom wanted me to send along a message for your ears only.” Abby said, looking expectantly at the screen. My heart sank. What was so bad that Bram couldn’t hear it? “He’s out on a tour, what is it?” I said, worried. Abby laughed a bit. “No need to be so concerned, they’re sending along a care package as a surprise for him. They need you to send them the promposal video again so they can put it on a flash drive to go in the box.” I sigh a bit with relief. “Oh okay, can I let you go so I can email it to my mom?” I ask. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ve gotta get this one some medicine too. Bye Si! Tell Bram we miss him too!” Abby smiled as she signed off and lifted up a sleeping Leah’s hand to wave goodbye. I laughed, switching over to email to send my mom the video.

~Bram POV~

I walked back up to the dorm, paying careful attention to which part of the hall I was in, I didn’t want to get lost on my first day here. I finally found our dorm, 505, and reached in my pocket for the key. I froze. It wasn’t there. I didn’t know if Simon had taken a nap or not, so I didn’t wanna wake him up, but I was locked out. He wasn’t responding to texts or calls, so I finally just knocked on the door loudly. “Hey honey? It’s Bram, I got locked out.” I waited. Nothing. I sighed and sat down on the floor.

A campus guard walked by on patrol and asked why I was waiting outside a dorm. “Oh it’s mine, I got locked out and my, um, roommate is probably asleep.” The guard smiled a friendly smile. “That’s fine, I can let you back in. Give the courtesy knock, then I’ll check your ID to be sure this is your room and let you in.” I knocked a few times just to be sure while she looked through her ring of keys. I presented my ID which listed my dorm number. She pulled a key out and unlocked the door. “All set. There you go, Abraham.” I sighed with relief. “Thanks so much” I walked inside.

I entered the room and went looking for Simon. I went into the small “bedroom” area, basically just the beds sectioned off from the tiny living space and gasped at what I saw. Simon was spread out on his bed, jerking off. He had one of my shirts held up to his face, jerking his length and moaning quietly. I slightly hardened at the sight and my pupils started to dilate. I had never seen him like this before. He hadn’t noticed me yet, as I was just watching from behind the screen that separated the bed space from the rest of our tiny dorm. 

I watched him take the tube of lube I’d left from earlier in hand, and just as he was about to open it, he looked up. “BRAM?” He said. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?” “Oh please, don’t stop on my account” I said, his eyes widening. We rolled over on the bed, and started kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you waiting on that smut, haha! I was going to put it in this chapter, but it probably wouldn’t have been up tonight. Leave a comment or contact me on Instagram @slutforklance!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what you’ve all been waiting for
> 
>  
> 
> my Instagram: @slutforklance

POV SWITCH: POV OF MONKEY’S ASSHOLE  
((martin addison))

I saw the cold hard yellow killer move towards me as I crossed the street. I couldn’t move. Everything was in slow motion. It hit me, I had seen it coming, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. I must be dead. I can’t be dead. I’m too young and talented to die. Now I was pressed, pressed up against the cold, damp asphalt. It was never cold in Georgia. This must be heaven. Or hell. It ran me over, crushing my bones in like dry noodles. I imagine what will happen after this. Will I die? Am I already dead? In my head, I see Spier, laughing at me, telling me karma made its rounds. I see Abby, glaring at me, telling me I deserve this. Then I see jesus. Jake Paul himself, come to get me. I couldn’t have thought of a better embodiment of the lord. Maybe Logan. #Logang for life. The bus went on, not a care in the world that it had hit me and run me over. It went on, like all of their lives. I close my eyes. I see the halls of Team Ten, welcoming me. Goodnight sweet angel.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Simon comes out on digital & DVD tomorrow in the US! I’m so psyched! I already preordered it and will be making my whole family watch. I actually don’t admin the Instagram @slutforklance anymore, and don’t have access to it, I left it with one admin and don’t know if they did anything with it. Contact me here!

I woke up the next morning, sore and confused. Our first night in the new dorm, and I couldn’t remember what happened. Was I drunk last night? No, I didn’t feel hungover. A sleeping Bram protectively snuggled closer to me, and that’s when thought of last night came flooding back to me.

I was sitting on the bed, trying to ignore my “little issue.” I wanted to check my phone to see if Bram was coming back, but it was dead. I couldn’t charge it, because I left my charger at home and the package containing it from my parents hadn’t come in yet. I eventually just decided to jack off, it’d be better than waiting, and if Bram wanted to fool around tonight I’d last longer. I sighed and grabbed one of his shirts, the smell reminded me of him, but if he ever found out I used it for this I’d probably die.

I snapped out of the memory when a Bram woke up. He looked at me pretending to be asleep, and I barely lifted my eyelids just enough to see the expression on his face. The corners of his lips tugged upwards, and I realized this might be the “Bram” face Leah says I make when I see him. I opened my eyes and smiled sweetly up at him. We laid there for awhile, before my computer rang with a Skype call from Leah.

I picked up, forgetting we were both shirtless and disheveled. She came into view, sitting in bed with Abby, and as soon as they saw us, they both laughed their heads off. Leah picked up her phone and took a picture of her computer screen. “THIS.” Leah said, trying to stop laughing. I started blushing, embarrassed, but when I looked up at Bram, he just had that little mischievous smile on his face. I groaned and buried my head in his shoulder. Abby breathed in after laughing so hard, and took a picture of her own. “Oh my gosh. I’m sending this to Nick. And Garrett. Totally making a morning after meme out of this.” 

I zoned back into the memory of last night, I had quietly moaned while Bram’s shirt muffled my sounds. I hadn’t heard the door open, or the lock click, or even him calling my name. He walked in the room, and I remember the look on his face. Shocked, but he slowly flushed and began to get all hot and bothered. “Bram? How long have you been standing there?” I said, knowing full well he was happy to have walked in. “Oh please, don’t stop on my account.” He said, his pupils dilating. 

I snapped back out after hearing Bram rebuff Abby’s joke with “Oh please. We all know you guys answer us after sex. You just hide the evidence better.” Both of their eyes widened, and we both laughed. We chatted a bit longer before signing off, today was the last day on campus before classes started. I hummed along to my music while making breakfast. Being happy and domestic certainly had its benefits. Still, I couldn’t help but zone out again, back to the events of the night prior.

We rolled over so I was on top. I kissed everywhere, paying certain attention to the places where he made noise. This couldn’t go on much longer, as I needed release. I sensed he did too, so I made quick work of his jeans. His boxers didn’t take much longer to follow, and soon his erection was freed. “This okay?” He asked, stopping until I gave my consent. “Yes. God yes. Just do something, keep going.” He nodded, and began.


End file.
